The Silent Lover
by Terms2k1
Summary: After a a hard-fought battle Naruto brings home his two teammates while Kakashi completes the mission, however, on the way home he makes a deal that will change sakura's prespective of how she sees Naruto. Full summary inside, some m-rated stuff later.
1. Chapter 1

NaruSaku Fafic

The silent lover

Quick Summary: Naruto saves his teammates and brings them home, but then NAruto strikes a deal that will alter Sakura's perspective of her teammate.

Pairings

Narusaku

Sasusaku-slight-

OCxOC-not gonna spoil it.

Chapter One The Mission

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The people where smiling, business was good and there wasn't very many missions for many of the ninja in Konoha to go on, except for a very unlucky team 7. Team 7 was assigned to deliver a package to tea country and return.

Sakura Naruto and Sasuke had been waiting for the last hour at the Konoha gates, waiting for their normally very late sensei Kakashi to come to the gates. Sakura was looking at Sasuke wondering how to make him hers, Naruto was talking with Sasuke about training and techniques jutsus and the like. The two were very engaged in the discussion when Kakashi finally appeared. The three genin gave him the 1000 yard stare-the death stare-

"Well… you see I was at the bookstore and I was helping an old lady-"

"Save it Kakashi-sensei, I don't wanna hear it, it doesn't change the fact that your still late." Naruto said pointing at his teacher.

"Fine… anyway shall we get started?"

The three genin nodded and Team 7 left for their mission to deliver the package.

Tea country was about 2 walking days away from Konoha. About a day into the walk in the middle of the day Naruto started complaining about how they were sent on a mission and everyone else wasn't

"Hey Dope, I thought you liked begin on missions." Sasuke asked him

"yea well there are days were I just wake up on the wrong side of the bed and feel out of it. Yesterday was one of those days."

"Naruto, would you stop complaining about every mission we go on?" Sakura asked

"Fine I'll-"

Just then Naruto sensed something, he looked to Kakash, who nodded, then to sasuke, who sighed.

"Hey what's wrong Naru-"was all Sakura could get out of her mouth before getting cut off by an explosion.

Sasuke and Kakashi jumped out of the way, while naruto grabbed sakura and hid her behind a near by boulder.

"Sakura-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm fine Naruto, but what's going on?" Sakura asked a bit shaken up.

"Appearently we've been ambushed. " Sasuke said appearing behind the two.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you two rip up the front, me and Sakura will follow"

"Hai!" Naruto and Sasuke said before disappearing.

"Sakura come on we'll follow those two and back them up." Kakashi said.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said and those two disappeared.

-TO Naruto and Sasuke!-

The mysterious attacker turned out to be a rouge Ninja-named Jain- desperate for food and supplies. Naruto and Sasuke Chased Jain out into an open area in the forest. It's there that the 3 began to go at it.

Jain was the aggressor and Naruto and Sasuke were playing it cautiously and defensively.

Jain keep on pushing them both back, although it was a 2 on 1. When one tried to flank him he would step back and apply all of his aggressive power towards the flanker causing the one that was distracting him to help fight him off.

This continued for the next 30 minutes. Kakashi and Sakura were observing and sitting on a nearby tree watching the fight.

*I hope they're both ok* Sakura worried to herself as she watched her two teammates battle it out.

Jain stepped back a bit allowing all three of them to catch their breath.

"You Brats are pretty good, it's gotta be a shame that you're lives will end here."Jain said smirking at the end of it.

"Hey buddy, it ain't over till it's over," Naruto said

"The dope's right we're not done yet," Sasuke Said backing up his teammate.

"Heh, Really? Well… Try this then!"

Jain does some hand signs the slams his hands to the ground

**FIRE STYLE: VOLCANIC ERUPTION JUTSU!!!**

Just then the ground below Naruto and Sasuke started shaking, Just then a large amount of liquid magma bursted out from under their feet. Both Naruto and Sasuke were able to get out of the way just in time.

"Dammit this guy's good," Naruto said to Sasuke as they regrouped behind a nearby boulder.

"Much better than I expected. Hey how much chakara do you think you can still use?"Sasuke asked naruto.

"I see you got something in mind? I've got plenty, need me to do something?"

"Yea here's the plan" Sasuke said to Naruto

Meanwhile.

"Did I get em?" Jain asked himself.

"If your wondering if you got us, you failed." Naruto said stepping outside the cover of the boulder.

"Yea we got you now!" Another Naruto said stepping out from behind a nearby tree.

Soon Narutos were appearing and Jain was starting to get confused. With what was happening. Before he knew it Jain was surrounded by 100 clones.

"Kage bushins huh?" Jain said to himself. "Fine by me."

He then readied himself."Which one of you assholes wants to die first?" he shouted loud enough for every Naruto Clone would be able to hear him.

The clones tightened their fists and all lunged at him at the same time.

Jain kicked 2 of the clones that were the closest to him, he sent them flying into other clones, and proceeded to jump into the air and try to fend them all of there. It worked.

All of the clones immediately started jumping out for him. Jain Immediately does hand signs.

WIND STYLE: DRAGON TWISTER JUTSU!!!!

Jain immediate starts blowing out chakara-infused air out of his body while starting to spin faster and faster and faster. Eventually he creates a tornado causing all the clones that lunged at him to poof and the ones on the ground to hold on for their life.

The tornado was had such suction power that Kakashi and Sakura where holding on tightly to the tree where they were.

"This is some Jutsu Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said still ashtonished by the fact that this tornado had such power.

"What a technique, he's created the tornado on a clear day!" Kakashi said, stunned a bit.

"I hope-" was all sakura could say before she was hit in the back of the head by a flying log that the tornado sucked up. She was immediately knocked unconscious was getting sucked into the tornado.

"SAKURA!!!" Kakashi said screaming and trying to grab girl's leg without endangering himself. He just missed the timing.

Naruto saw the pink haired girl flying for the tornado.

"Dammit Sakura-chan!" Naruto said about ready to jump into the air for her.

"Dammit Naruto!" Sasuke said pulling him back.

"LET GO OF ME TEME!!!"

"NARUTO CALM DOWN!!!"

"LET ME GO SASUKE!"

"Fine but we needa improvise now, this fucking tornado is ruining everything."

"Just leave it to me ok?" Naruto said.

"Fine, do whatever dope. Just don't kill yourself." Sasuke said sitting down behind the boulder.

"Ok then off to save Sakura-chan and win her heart!"

Naruto made more clones in midair. Using the clones as stepping stools, he was able to reach Sakura right before she made contact with the tornado. Naruto immediately ran back towards Sasuke's position once he landed. Sakura was still unconscious but he was certain that she would be ok. He got behind the boulder and put Sakura down next to Sasuke, who was barely able to catch his breath.

"Sasuke you alright?"

"I'm fine dope, just how are we supposed to beat this thing?"

"I guess this fight is just too outta hand for you two" said a voice from behind Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sasuke replied almost instantaneously.

"Yea I'll finish this mission alone, you two take Sakura back to the hospital in Konoha."Kakashi said to his students.

"But Kakashi-sensei I,-"

"Naruto this is way to outta hand for either you or Sasuke with your current charaka levels. Look at Sasuke."

Naruto then glanced back at Sasuke who was still breathing very heavily.

"Wha-"

"Naruto, this tornado is sucking the chakara out of everything here. You two need to take Sakura back to Konoha and get outta here! Now! This is an Order!" Kakashi shouted to his students.

"Hai" Sasuke and Naruto said.

Naruto created two kage bushin, one to help Sasuke incase he needed it, and the other to watch their rear incase Jain came back for them. In that situation Naruto would be willing to sacrifice his life to ensure the safety of his 2 best friends.

-End of Chapter one!

No Narusaku yet but it's coming!

Please Review, I'm just seting up the MAIN story for the moment. but i guess you could call this a prolouge but i wanna call it a chapter. lol


	2. Chapter 2

The Silent Lover Chapter 2: The Deal of a life time.

After a few hours of walking back to Konoha, Night fell, and Naruto started setting up the camp. Sasuke, who had been leaning on Naruto's clone about 3 quarters of the way, was exhausted. Sakura was still knocked out, and Naruto was about ready to fall over on the floor due to extreme Exhaustion after both clones poofed back to him.

"Hey Sasuke, watch the camp for a bit, I'm gonna go bring back some firewood for our camp." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Alright, get back ASAP, I can't defend this camp for much more than 2 minutes," Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto nodded quickly disappeared searching for firewood.

It was at that time that Sakura came to.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked out loud since the last thing she remembered was seeing a tornado then seeing black.

"You're in camp with me and Naruto." Sasuke said turning his head to the left. Since Naruto put Sakura down right next to him.

"S-s-s-s-s-Sasuke-kun?!?!?!?!" Sakura said in shock and started ok get jumpy.

*O MY GOODNESS SASUKE-KUN IS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!!!! !!!!!!*

"Hey Sakura……… Are you alright?"

"S-Sasuke-kun… were you the one to save me?" Sakura asked nervously, hoping it wasn't the knucklehead that she despised, yet had some sort weird feeling towards him.

"No it was Naruto Sakura," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto just got back when Sakura blarted out.

"Why is it that Naruto keeps on ruining my potential chances to be with my Sasuke-kun! I mean I like him as a friend and all but-"

"Sakura-chan do you really feel that way about me?" Naruto said

"N-n-naruto?" Sakura said nervously seeing as she just admitted that fact to Sasuke AND Naruto.

"Please don't lie to me Sakura-chan, I have the right to know." Naruto said.

Sakura heard the difference in Naruto's tone, it sounded like it had no emotion to it, it was just a cold harsh sound that just happened to sound like words.

"Naruto i-"

"Ok Sakura tell you what. If your not willing to tell me how you really feel, then I'm just gonna give you all the chances to get sasuke then since I know how much you love him." Naruto said hiding his pain, and suffering with a smile.

"Naruto……" Sakura said about to cry.

"Hey dope when are you gonna let me light up that firewood? I'm gonna freeze to death before I get to Konoha, dammit!" Sasuke said shivering and shouting at the same time.

"O right, Sorry my bad Sasuke." Naruto said walking over to the fire pit.

"Thank you!" Sasuke said just as the firewood hit the ground.

Sasuke immediately lit up the wood with a small fireball jutsu and immediately they had a nice hot fire.

"You two go and sleep, you'll need it for the trip back." Naruto said walking away from the two.

"Dope where you going this late?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to sleep unless someone was watching his back.

"There was a lake nearby the firewood I found lying around, just gonna take a quick bath then come back." Naruto said getting farther away from the two.

"You gonna at least leave a clone here to watch over us?" Sakura asked.

"Yea don't worry about it." Naruto said, his voice was echoing around the trees and he created 5 kage bushins to watch the camp, however neither of the clones faced towards the camp.

Sasuke and sakura were left alone were pretty much left alone for the rest of the night. They had a few conversations, however they only lasted a few sentences before they ended. Sasuke eventually went to sleep bored, leaving Sakura up all alone.

It was a little after 1 am and Sakura noticed that Naruto wasn't back yet. At that point, Sakura started to worry and she didn't know why.

*Why am I wondering why Naruto's gone. I hope that he's not gone.

Wait why am I thinking about him, Dammit Sakura gotta think of how to get sasuke to like you!*

Sakura knocks her head with the side of her fist a few times. After about 5 more minutes of staying up she got tired and eventually feel asleep.

It was the next morning after the night, Naruto was asleep on tree when Sasuke woke up, it was about 7am.

"Hey Dope –Yawn- you sleepin still?" Sasuke asked his sleepy teammate.

"Yea-Yawns- just woke up a few seconds ago when the sunshined on me." Naruto responded stretching his arms.

"So what was the deal with last night man? I'm sure she didn't mean it."Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Sasuke you wouldn't know how much she hide her pain and confusion unless you saw the look on her face." Naruto said back with some force

"Geez Sorry I asked Dope," Sasuke said backing off the subject.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke, It's nothing personal, I just wanna see her happy," Naruto said dropping down from his

A moment before Naruto said those words, Sakura woke up. She heard someone say 'her happy'. She rushed outside and saw Naruto and Sasuke roughing around.

"What's going on you two?" Sakura asked.

"Ahh nothing, just waiting for you to get up, Sakura-chan." Naruto said nonchalantly. "we're gonna get started tearing down the camp now"

"Naruto where were you last night?" Sakura asked a surprised Naruto.

"You stayed up that late? Wow, I thought you'd be all over sasuke by then." Naruto said, giving his trademark foxy grin.

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura said confused.

Sasuke laughed and Naruto just told her to forget he said that. They eventually got done tearing down the camp and started back towards Konoha.

Although Konoha was a while away, was walking a bit faster if not at some points during their traveling ran ahead of Sakura and Sasuke, who were trying to catch up to him at during those times.

"Geez Naruto why are you running ahead all of a sudden?!?!" Sakura asked getting tired of running after her teammate.

"I'm sorry, I want some Ichiraku Ramen right now." Naruto said not looking back at her.

"Geez dope you think you could slow down a bit?" Sasuke said slowing down.

"Nope! I'll just leave you two here while I go get some ramen! Later!" Naruto yelled back taking off at full speed.

"Geez, he's fast." Sakura said catching her breath and stopping.

"You know how Naruto is when he's got Ramen on his mind; he would kill to have some." Sasuke said teasing his teammate.

"You funny Sasuke-kun." Sakura said playfully.

"Hmm you really think that?" Sasuke asked with some interest.

"Yea of course I think that!" Sakura said seriously.

The minute she said that she felt a weird vibe run through her body, telling her that she shouldn't have said that. But how ever she never thought to much about it, she just wanted to live in the moment, she was loving the fact that she was spending time with the one she loved. Little did the 2 two know that Naruto left behind a clone to trail the two and watch, when the clone poofed away, Naruto was already at Ichiraku Ramen and he smiled. Because when the girl he loved was happy with the guy she loved he would happy. Happier than she would ever be with him because secret he wanted her, he wanted her so much more than she would ever know.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Silent Lover Chapter 3

Lost in Your World

It'd been 2 days since that mission, Naruto Sakura and Sasuke were at home sleeping in since it was a very beautiful Saturday morning. Naruto woke up at around 6am at that time. He put on his usual and went to the gates of Konoha. He'd heard from Tsunade that Kakashi would be coming back today and wanted to see if his sensei had any battle wounds and such. Naruto sat on top of the gates waiting for his sensei for about an hour when Sasuke walked up to the gates behind Naruto

"Hey dope pretty early huh?" Sasuke asked his teammate

"Yea, I heard from Tsunade that Kakashi-sensei would be coming back this morning if not today." Naruto said looking down from the gates at his teammate.

"Hmmm so I heard, you mind if I wait with you?" Sasuke asked.

"You bored outta your mind too?"

"Tch, yea who isn't."

Naruto gives a little chuckle, "I guess everyone, alright I don't mind."

Sasuke Jumps up to the top of the gate and just sits down next to his teammate, then facing towards the bright sun rising in front of them.

"So Naruto why'd you take off during that mission two days ago?"

"Huh? Ano…………………………" Naruto stuttered as he was tryin to formulate his words.

"You don't have to answer dope, just curious if you really went to Ichiraku's when you left me and Sakura."

"Nawh I'll tell you. I technically did and didn't go to Ichiraku's for Ramen."

Sasuke turned to his teammate looking confused.

"Da heck's that supposed to mean?"Sasuke asked confused.

"Ok I did go to Ichiraku's, but I didn't eat ramen. I just sat there with the old man and talked, then I ordered some ramen and left."

"Hmmm I see, so you technically did go to Ichiraku's but not to eat ramen."

Sasuke said pointing out.

"Yea pretty much," Naruto said smiling

Sasuke turned is face so it was facing the sun and entered his deep thought space.

*Naruto didn't go to his favorite Ramen spot because he wanted to eat Ramen, but to chat with the old man… Hmmm this is interesting.*

"So then Naruto," Sasuke asked his teammate turning to him, "why did you run back to the village instead of waiting for us and walking back as a team.

------MEANWHILE------

The time was 7:30 Am.

Sakura got up since her alarm clock rung. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and got up to open the shutters on her windows. The minute she opened the blinds she was flashed with intense light that made her step back a few and trip onto her bed. When she landed on her bed she noticed that there was a photo under her left hand near her pillows. When she looked at the photo, it was just Naruto giving his trademark foxy smile. She remembered the day when Naruto gave it to her.

------FLASH BACK TIMEZ------

It was 2 months ago, right after Naruto got back from looking for Tsunade, and succeed. She was happy that he successfully completed the mission so she wanted to hang out with her teammates. It was a Friday afternoon.

So she found them at the training grounds-of course she would know where those two were- doing some friendly sparring.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said happy to see both her teammates are doing fine.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said without looking at her since he didn't want Sasuke to catch him while he was off guard.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said still focused on Naruto.

"How long have you two been at it?"

"I don't remember, do you Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sasuke charging at him

"Hmmm I forgot a long time ago." Sasuke Said in reply getting ready to counter Naruto.

Naruto looked as if he was gonna punch Sasuke, who got ready to intercept the punch. But Naruto jumped and slid over the surface in a move neither Sasuke or Sakura had seen before. Naruto's momentum carried him faster towards Sasuke who was in disbelief that Naruto was this good. Naruto started to slow down-at this point he was about a few feet away from Sasuke- and crouched lower to the ground with his back facing Sasuke. Moments later Naruto pushed of the ground and he did a summersault where his heel hit sasuke's chin and sent him into the air about 4 feet. Naruto landed on his feet and Sasuke hit the ground with a thud. Sakura, a bit worried for Sasuke and a bit pissed off at Naruto, speed walked her way to the two.

"Damm that was a good move Naruto." Sasuke said coughing up some blood struggling to get to his feet.

"Yea, it was just something I wanted to try out, but damm I never would have thought it to be that powerful." Naruto said walking over to Sasuke and offering Sasuke a hand, who took it and Naruto helped Sasuke back up on his feet.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Sakura said a bit worried.

"Yea I'm fine," Sasuke said trying to brush her off.

"Naruto! Be a bit more careful next time or else-" was all Sakura said before she got cut off by someone

"Hello everyone!"

The three Gennin turned around and saw Kakashi standing behind them.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei when did you get here?" Naruto asked his teacher.

"I got here just in time to see you kick Sasuke into the air with that move, might I add that's a pretty risky maneuver as well." Kakashi said. "Anyway would you three like to grab some ramen before the day's up?" Kakashi asked his team.

Everyone nodded. And they made their way to Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

Everyone ate their ramen and split, Sasuke left first saying he had some errands to run, then Kakashi left saying Anko asked to see him about something. Which left Naruto and Sakura alone for the time being.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I gotta go," Naruto said getting out of his stool. "Mind if I walk you home?"

"Um…. I'll pass Naruto thanks for offering, though" Sakura said smilling

"Man your smile is amazing!" Naruto said in a amazement.

"Ummmm thanks?" Sakura said a bit surprised.

"Here Sakura-chan have this, think of it as something you can look at whenever something ain't right." Naruto said handing her a picture of Naruto's Foxy grin and running off to head home. What he didn't notice or know how much she was blushing at the scene.

------END OF FLASHBACK------

Sakura was lost in that memory for a bit, and she stared at the photo of Naruto's trademark foxy smile.

*Am I developing something for Naruto?* Sarkura asked herself

After thinking that thought she shook her head fast and told herself that it was Sasuke not Naruto she wanted. So Sakura put it the Photo under her pillow and set out to find Sasuke.

------MEANWHILE------

It was about 8 am and Naruto and Sasuke were still sitting on the gates,still waiting for Kakashi to return. Just then Anko appeared behind the two and asked them,

"Hey is Kakashi back yet?"

The two boys looked over their shoulders to see the purple haired jonnin standing over them, they were shocked to see her there.

"Anko-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised

"Hehehe, Waiting for Kakashi, I need to ask him to help me with some jutsus." Anko replied smiling at the two.

Sasuke leaned into Naruto's ear and whispered "Sure, Jutsus eh?"

They both let out a little giggle and just when Anko was about to smack them both they saw a masked man with white hair appeared in front of the three.

"Yo!" Kakashi said infront of the three.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sasuke said while getting up

"Hey Kakashi after your report mind helping me with a few jutsus?" Anko asked him.

"Yea sure let me head to Tsunade first, but first…" Kakashi said turning to his 2 gennin underlings-ooo I love that word underling lawl-

"I'm not telling you 2 how I won that fight because I don't feel like it right now." Kakashi said smiling.

"EH???????" was all Naruto and Sasuke could spit outta their mouths.

"Yep well gotta go bye bye!" Kakashi said smiling and disappearing with Anko.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!" Naruto yelled rambling about.

"Geez Naruto he left with Anko so…"

"O…. I see your point then Sasuke, wanna got grab some ramen?"

"Sure,"

"Ok then let's-"

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura said waving at the two boys, she was standing in the shade of the gate.

"Actually Sasuke, I'm gonna see what Ero-sennin is up to, gonna see if he can train me some more. I'll see you later!" Naruto said starting to away from the gate.

"Wait, Naruto you mind if I join you?" Sasuke asked walking with him.

Naruto stopped and turned his head around and glared at Sasuke with the one eye he could see Sasuke in the corner of his eye.

Sasuke gulped and stayed behind while Naruto walked on.

"Sasuke-kun… I'll go with you to grab some ramen if you want." Sakura asked happily getting closer to the duck but haired boy.

"No thanks Sakura, gotta go do some training. Later,"

And with that He vanished, and she was all alone in front of the Konoha gates, with a Naruto clone watching her.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Silent Lover Chapter 4

The Shinning Revelation and a New Dawn.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry i haven't posted a chapter in a while, i was working on a bunch of stuff during the week, O_o" so yea... anyway enjoy!!! R&R PLZ!!!!! TY!!!! ^_^**

------BACKGROUND INFO------

A few months passed and Team 7 was taking it easy. They weren't assigned any ridiculously hard missions or any ridiculously long ones either. During that time Sakura had begun her medical ninjutsu under the eyes of the 5th hokage Tsunade. Jiraya had come back to the village and was seen almost always next to the hot springs since Tsunade never really sent him on missions or recon. Kakashi and Anko officially announced that they were boyfriend girlfriend to the jounin of Konoha and they all went out for drinks and such. Sasuke and Naruto… well they've actually been getting closer as rivals and good buddies.-NO YAYOI INTENDED- They were beginning to understand what each other's problems were and how they thought and such through their fists. Yea for the last 2 month those two were either being lazy training, eating or sparring together.

-----OUR STORY BEGINS-----

It was a bright sunny day outside in the village of Konoha. Life was normal and everyone continued with their business. Tsunade had been in her office from the beginning of the day doing the piles of paperwork that Shizune had piled in her office. Amidst the almost automatic process of taking a piece of paper from one stack, putting it on her desk, stamping it, then putting it on the other stack or tray was pretty much all Tsunade was doing and she became a robot with no emotions, just sitting there doing the work when…

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said.

"Eh? Shizune what do you want? More torturous paperwork?" Tsunade said moaning.

"No actually. We've just received reports of weird activity in Suna. The council is asking for Naruto to go over to Suna and help them out." Shizune said shaking a bit.

"Hmmm… I see…"Tsunade said putting both elbows on her desk making a bridge with her hands and putting her chin on the bridge. "If they want Naruto, they're getting the whole package. Shizune go get Team 7 and Anko for me please." Tsunade said with a little smirk.

Shizune nodded and immediately looked for the everyone in team 7 except for sakura, she knew she was making the rounds at the hospital.

-----MEANWHILE-----

Kakashi and Anko were at a small Dango shop just taking about well… jutsus.

"Hmmm… so if I could add some element nature charaka to my snakes, would they like for example be fire snakes with a burning poison?" Anko asked Kakashi while snuggling into his green jacket.

"I wouldn't Anko-chan. So if your done with your dango I believe we have a mission to attend to." Kakashi said noticing Shizune running towards them.

Anko turned around to the shop's entrance and noticed Shizune running toward the shop."Hmmm hopefully this mission won't take to long." Anko said smilling at Kakashi, who smiled back at her.

"Kakashi, Anko. Tsu-"

"Yea Yea Yea, we know." Anko said getting out of the booth since she was the one on the edge.

"Also if you two would pick up Sakura at the hospital as well. She should be making the rounds since she's progressed a lot in the two months she was training under Tsunade." Shizune added

"Hmm sure, gonna go searching for Duck-Butt and Foxy?" Kakashi said laughin a bit.

"Yea, never know were those two are gonna be." Shizune said sighing."Well I'm gonna be going, later!"Shizune said running outta the store.

"Good Luck!" Kakashi and Anko said at the same time waving at her.

-----MEANWHILE-----

Naruto and Sasuke were hangin out with Neji Shikamaru Shino and Kiba at the aracade playin some Fighting games and the like. Sasuke and Naruto had agreed on a quick match of MarvelVsCapcom 2 when Shizune found them.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke. Tsunade would like to see you two."

"Hmmm can you wait like 3 minutes Shizune? We'll be right there, we just wanna go one round at MVC2." Naruto asked Shizune politely.

"Hmmmm I suppose so Naruto-kun, just come to the Office in ten minutes ok?"

"Hai." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

With that Shizune left and Shino asked.

"You guys are planning to go more than a few rounds huh."

Sasuke responded with an evil laugh, "O much more than that Shino… Much more…"

Naruto then Smacked Sasuke's Head. "Hey teme just play and we'll go, this mission seems to be a lot of fun."

"EH????? The fuck's up with you dope? I thought you hated missions?"

"Normally I do but this one I have a feeling will be a good one."

"Hmmm whatever, Let me just beat you first."

"O it's on!"

They played, and Naruto got a perfect victory off Sasuke.

Shino Kiba Shikamaru and Neji all said at the same time, "Wow Sasuke you failed…"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"Ha I kicked your ass now let's go"

Sasuke just nodded and the two of them left.

-----MEANWHILE-----

Sakura Kakashi Anko Shizune and Tsunade were already at the office, just waiting for the blondie and duck butt haired boys to show. They did.

Naruto and Sasuke appeared outside the window of the Hokage's office.

"Hey Baa-chan!!!!" Naruto said to Tsunade.

"Naruto Sasuke, finally! Come in now."

"So what took you to a while?" Sakura asked, seeing her teammates for the first time this week.

"Ehh, Just beat Sasuke at a game, that's pretty much it." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"You got lucky dope!"

"Ehh Save it for the rematch teme!!!"

The two boys just glared at each other.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!!!!!!" Sakura screamed while shaking both of them violently.

Shaken up a bit Sasuke muttered, "Damm… That was scary!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"N-N-N-N-Nothing!!!!"

Naruto on the other hand was thinking to himself*Maybe this won't be a good mission after all.*

"O for the love of-" Tsunade said facepalming herself."Ok look you 5 are going to Suna to take care of some of their issues.

The minute Naruto heard Suna he had on thought run thru his mind. Gaara.

"when are we leaving?" Naruto asked

"In an hour."

"Hmmm ok gonna pack! See you all at the Gates!" and with that Naruto left in a flash. Everyone else just stood there in amazement of what just happened.

"Hmm so I see my apprentice has the speed of the 4th." An familiar voice sounded just outside the office.

"Jiraya?" Sakura and Sasuke asked.

"The one and Only!" Jiraya said appearing behind the window.

"Hmmm why are you here?" Tsunade asked

"I have some business with Kakashi, and Anko for that matter." Jiraya said, but his tone was very serious. Even Sakura who barely knew the man knew he was dead serious

"Hmmm?" Kakasih said.

"We have a situation concerning you know who it is."

"You mean-"

"Yea sunshine"

"Ok, Kakashi go pack some stuff for me I'll go help Jiraya with his deal" Anko said to her boyfriend

"I'm one step ahead of you babe." Kakashi said making a shadow clone.

The clone immediately headed back to their house and began packing.

"Let's go" Kakashi said. Anko and Jiraya nodded and the three vanished.

"Sakura, Sasuke, go start packing. Meet at the gate in an hour." Tsunade told the two.

"Hai!" The two said.

"Umm… Sasuke-kun would you like to help me pack?"

"Hmmmm if Naruto is that fast in leaving and such… I think he should be back in."

3

2

1

"SASUKE !!! SAKURA!!!! GOT YOUR STUFF COME ON !!!" Naruto screamed from outside the window.

"Geez Naruto you pack fast." Sasuke said getting outside

"Heh yea, here's Sakura's stuff. You give it to her I needa go grab some ramen and I'll be at the gates in a bit."

"Why me you-" was all Sasuke said before he looked at Naruto's crimson blazing red eyes.

*Sigh*"Fine… I guess I'll give it to her." Sasuke said getting back into the office walking towards Sakura.

Although both Sakura and Tsunade noticed what happened, only sakura noticed the crimson blazing red eyes of Naruto when he gave Sasuke that look.

"Here Sakura, your stuff."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said taking the stuff and smiling doing so. She wanted to know why Naruto gave Sasuke that glare, so she asked "Hey Sasuke-kun what was up with the Red eyes of Naruto?"

"Hmm? What red eyes?"

"The ones he showed you just now-Naruto is already at Ichiraku's at this point-."

"Sakura what are you talking about."

"Hey if you two are gonna argue could you take it outside? I have paperwork to finish and it's bad enough already!"

"Sorry." The two said and immediately left the office. After leaving the office, Sasuke and Sakura start walking towards the gates. There's a lot of silence between the two when walking, then Sakura finally asks Sasuke, "Why was Naruto's eyes red, Sasuke-kun?"

"Geez you really won't leave me alone until you get the answer now will you?" Sasuke said looking back at the pink hair girl. He sighs and says,"Well Naruto has obiviously noticed that you prefer me to him and so whenever he can he'll force me to be with you so you can get all the chances you can."

"He's doing that… for me?" Sakura said stunned.

"Yea, he is. And looking at how strong he's gotten over the course of the last two months, it looks like I'm gonna have to follow his rule on that. He got stronger. I don't know what pushes him but I highly doubt that it's his goal to be hokage." Sasuke Said turning to Sakura who's still in major shock over what Sasuke had just told her these unbelievable things.

*Why would Naruto be doing this to me?*

"Yanno Sakura, if it's a date you want, I'll gladly give it to you." Sasuke said giving her a little smile before continuing on his way.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-kun? You really would?"

"Yea, Naruto just wants to see you happy. So after the mission I'll take you out for dinner sometime?" Sasuke said

*Naruto, you're the greatest!* Sakura said to herself before hugging Sasuke and saying yes to him.

Little did the two that Naruto had a clone spy on them, and when the clone saw this, it immediately poofed to Naruto who was enjoying his ramen. He ordered another 2 bowls because he was just a brightly shinning sun in his world. Yet he did feel a bit sad but he didn't mind, as long as she was happy, he would be too.

-END OF CHAPTER 4!-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Mission to Suna Part one

The hour was up and team 7 plus Anko had gathered at the gates. Everyone roaring to go. They all set out bound for suna the minute Kakashi noticed everyone was there, even though Anko told him that everyone was there he just didn't want to listen because of the make out series book he was read.

"DAMMIT KAKASHI!!!! EVERYONE'S HERE ALREADY!!!!!" Anko yelled at her perverted boyfriend who was sitting in a tree reading the make out series books.

"Huh? Well waddya know everyone is here after all, hehehehe" Kakashi said nervously. He knew that Anko was yelling for the last 20 minutes but he had just gotten to the plot twist at that moment, and he didn't wanna spoil the moment so he just ignored her for the last 20 minutes. Kakashi scratched his head and asked. "So is everyone ready?" everyone nodded and they all set out for Suna. Now Suna was a good day walk away from Konoha, this gave Naruto one day to spend a lot of time with Sakura before the mission began.

Team 7 was nearing the edge of Suna territory when Kakashi suddenly stopped and told everyone to set camp up. Everyone nodded and began setting up.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I'll go look for firewood kay?" Naruto asked Kakashi after he and a few clones were done with setting up their tent and such.

"Sure Naruto, just don't stay to long." Kakash answered back while reading his make out series book, again. Naruto sighed and headed off into the forest to look for firewood. He would have gone if he didn't hear a voice.

"Naruto! Mind if I go with you?" Sakura asked running up to him.

"Sure I don't mind company." Naruto said smiling back at her. And so they walked off into the forest. Kakashi looked up from his book and looked at Anko who was setting up her sleeping bag. He walked over to his girlfriend, tapped her on the shoulder, and was surprised. Anko immediately tried to backhand the copy ninja but Kakashi knew better and blocked the hand with his free hand.

"GEEZ WOMAN!!! YOU HAVE ANGER ISSUES!!!" Kakashi said in a surprised voice.

"Says someone that ignored his girlfriend for 20 minutes to read a book!"

"Hehehehe, I guess I deserved that one then huh?" Kakashi said smiling back.

"I guess so you dumb copy ninja." Anko grumbled.

"Now now, Anko, honey…" Kakashi said trying to calm her down. At this time Anko was done setting up the tent. She then immediately turned around and grabbed Kakashi by the vest and yelled," IT'S TIME I MAKE YOU INTO A MAN, MAGGOT!!!" with a big fat smile on her face, and started pulling her into the tent. Kakashi noticed Sasuke just standing there screamed to him"GAH!!!! SASUKE!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry sensei, this is what you get for keeping everyone waiting." Sasuke laughed and joked around with Kakashi. Now he was at the entrance to the tent and holding on to a conveniently placed boulder near the tent and he wouldn't let go, despite Anko's diabolical newfound strength. Kakashi screamed again to Sasuke who was still laughing. "SASUKE HELP ME DAMMIT!!!!!!" Just then Sasuke got on top of the boulder and before Sasuke could do anything Kakashi immediately said" WHEW I'M SAVED!!!!" then Sasuke stomps on both of Kakashi's hands forcing him to let go of the boulder and into Anko's tent. She immediately well started training him… Sasuke couldn't stop laughing, he laughed himself to taking a short nap.

It'd been a good thirty minutes before Sasuke got a weird and awkward feeling of something. It felt also wrong but he couldn't put his finger on why. He looked around and saw Anko outside the tent leaning on a tree.

"Anko-sensei, what happened to Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked yawning and stretching at the same time. Anko, who was in a state of meditation, looked over to Sasuke and shot him a smile and giggle.

"Is that a good thing or not?" Sasuke asked, wondering if it's good or bad.

"Let's just say, he passed." Anko said with a big smile and holding peace to Sasuke, who was somewhat discussed at that comment. Just then Kakashi came out of the tent in his normal clothes but he was sweating and a redder color than he was before he went inside. Immediately Sasuke busted out laughing so hard he fell to the ground-**A/N** I know this is so unrealistic but hey it's a fanfic! Lawl-

"Laugh all you want Sasuke, it's gonna come back at you sooner or later." Kakashi said hoping that time would be soon.

"No way Kakashi-sensei! Anko Kicked your manly ass all the way to suna and back." Sasuke said while laughing.

Just the three ninja heard a rustle in the bushes. Sasuke stopped laughing, Kakashi turned normal and Anko stopped grinning. They all looked at the direction of which they heard the rustling. Sasuke was ready to intercept the minute it came out of the bush since whatever it was creeping closer to them. "Naruto-" was heard and everyone immediately hopped over the bush. And to their surprise found Sakura looking as if she had just fought a tough battle.

"Sakura are you alright right????" Anko asked. She was wobbling her way to the three as they got closer.

"Naruto-" was all that Sakura could utter out before she fainted and started to collapse to the ground. Sasuke slid into the space between her and the ground thus catching her.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened to her?" Sasuke asked as he inspected the wounds of his teammate. The pinkette had a few rips in her shirt, her hair was very dirty, and she had many cuts on her arms and legs, some of which were openly bleeding.

"DAMMIT WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO?!?!?!" Kakashi blurted out loudly, in anger.

"Naruto… is…" Sakura said trying to speak but fainted and lost all consciousness. "Anko take into the tent and start treating her cuts and injuries, Sasuke we're gonna look for Naruto." Kakashi ordered and everyone else nodded. Sasuke stood up carrying Sakura bridal style and giving her to Anko who carried her bridal style to the tent. Sasuke then nodded at Kakashi and the two ninja went off to look for their missing friend.

A few hours have passed since then, Sasuke and Kakashi have searched the area within a 5 mile radius of their base camp, and they found no sign or trace of Naruto. Thus they gave up and headed back to base camp extremely pissed off. When they reached base camp Anko immediately sensed their presence and left an already resting Sakura to see if they were successful or not, and appearently they weren't as lucky as she had hoped for.

Sasuke slammed his fist on a tree and said"DAMMIT NARUTO WHERE DID YOU GO!!!" Kakashi just looked as if he has been defeated and didn't want to talk with him. He then looked up and asked Anko" Anko is Saura alright?"

"Yea she's resting, I estimate it'll be about 2-5 hrs before she wakes up." Anko said shrugging.

"I see, I guess we'll have to wait for her to wake up before we get our answers then." Kakashi said sitting down on the boulder. He knew that Sasuke was getting extremely worked out since Naruto was like a brother to him. Kakashi knew what it was like to have a brother as well, he began thinking about his time he spent with Obito and wished he could have spent more until that one faithful mission.

"DAMMIT!!!!!" Sasuke let out another angry shout.

"Sasuke come here." Kakashi said looking at the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sasuke said in a somewhat elevated pissed off tone walking over to Kakashi. He stopped about a foot away from Kakashi and Kakashi did the unexpected.

He backhanded Sasuke and got him dead on in the check. Anko looked on in shock and Sasuke got even more pissed off getting off the ground, he screamed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAKASHI????"

"Sasuke you need to calm the fuck down." Kakashi said, trying to make it sound emotionless and cold.

"WHY SHOULD I????"

"Because getting pissed off and trying to vent your anger won't help anything."

"THEN I'M GONNA GO BACK AND LOOK FOR HIM" Sasuke said turning away from Kakashi, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke you need to calm down, we need to think about where Naruto could be and how we're gonna get him out of that situation."

Sasuke shut up and shed a small tear. Kakashi then continued," Look go take another nap, you're gonna need your energy in this next fight if there is one.

Sasuke nodded and headed over to his tent and laid down on his sleeping bag trying to sleep, while Kakashi and Anko watched camp in case the thing that got Naruto wouldn't be getting them. The one thing on everyone's mind was where is Naruto and is he safe.

-END OF CHAPTER 5-


	6. Chapter 6

The Silent Lover Chapter 6 Imprisoned.

**-A/N QUICK WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME RATED M MATERIAL, BUT IT WON'T LAST FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER. I'LL HAVE THE SECTION LABELED OUT WHEN YOU GET TO THE RATED M STUFF JUST A QUICK ANNOUCEMENT B4 YOU READ.**

**-**Terms2k1

Minor A/N Also guys check the poll on my profile, I dunno what the norm is for Japanese songs, so I'm tryin to get people's opinion about it before I make one. Thanks again!

-Terms2k1

Here we go! Chapter 6 start!

It's been 3 hours since Sakura came back to the camp, wounded and without Naruto. Sasuke's taking a nice nap, Anko is in the tent trying to get some sleep, and Kakashi is on top of a tree, just standing there and letting the wind move his mind. *Naruto… were could you be?* Kakashi asked himself while looking up at the sky. It was almost dark, and the sun was setting.

-----MEANWHILE-----

Naruto started waking up. His eyes very weary from what had happened before he ended up where he is. But that was the problem he asked himself, *Where the hell am I* Naruto shook his head as his senses started to pick up.

He looked around for about a few minutes absorbing all the information, brick walls, iron prison bars, and something on his hands, great. Naruto immediately looked down at his hands and noticed that it looked like weird handcuffs. Just then someone came into the cell.

"Okay Brat, just get up and follow me or else we're gonna have problems," said the man.

"Fine." Naruto said getting up, he knew that in his current state he wouldn't be able to last 1 minute against this guy. He had already fought him before. He lost to them because he didn't realize he fell in a genjutsu the minute he knocked Sakura out. Naruto then closed his eyes allowing himself to remember what happened about 8 hours ago.

-----FLASHBACK!!!!-----

"Naruto, have you found the firewood yet?" Sakura asked.

"No……… Actually yes I just found some good quality stuff." Naruto said grinning. He loved the idea of spending some time alone with Sakura, even she loves Sasuke more than him. Naruto grabbed the firewood and started walking back to Sakura. "Hey Sakura-ch-" Naruto noticed something moving from the bushes.

"Naruto is it-" Almost immediately Sakura felt something tear into her back side. She screamed in pain as Naruto dropped the firewood and rushed over to help here.

They were in a forest, were visibility was never very high to begin with. Just as soon as Naruto reached Sakura, the mysterious attacker tried to get Naruto. Naruto, who had a sense of where he's moving to, jumped towards Sakura, just evading the mysterious attcker's claw.

Sakura on the other hand was imploring some self healing jutsu to herself, just enough to seal the cut. Just as she was done, she noticed that Naruto was standing infront of her, and immediately took out a kunai and was ready for combat. Although Sakura was a medical-nin, she gained much information from Tsunade on how to fight as a medical ninja.

"Keep your head in the fight, eyes on the enemy, and if help arrives, immediately fall back and let the reinforcements handle the fighting with you assisting. This is the job of a medical ninja in a fight." Tsunade would say to her before combat practice against some of the academy teachers. She knew what she had to do.

"Sakura-chan, we need to run for the clearing about 10 meters to the right." Naruto said not turning around. Sakura looked to her right and saw the big clearing that Naruto was talking about.

"Ok Naruto." Sakura replied and the two started heading towards the clearing. The mysterious attacker followed, them but remained relatively lax. He wasn't going for an attack, but he wasn't gonna let them slip away.

Naruto and Sakura got out in the open and looked around to see if their attacker followed them. "Naruto do you see him?"

"I think he's still in the forest Sakura-chan."

"Hmmm. Hopefully we'll catch him then."

"Hmmmmm you kids aren't bad." A voice said from the trees. Both Naruto and Sakura looked towards the direction of the voice and saw someone leaning against a tree.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto immediately demanded.

"So you're the brat that took Jain out huh?" the man asked.

"And if I am?"

"Hmmm nawh Jain wouldn't lose to a brat like you, even though your charaka signature is off the charts." The mysterious attacker rubbed his chin.

"Just who the hell are you?" Sakura demanded. Naruto looked over and saw her with as much fury as she could muster up. She tightened up and clenched her fist with a purpose. Naruto started to remind himself she was on his side and sighed a bit.

"You want my name?" the man paused for a few seconds then continued. "The name's Ryko, pleased to met ya."

"What the hell do you want with us?"

"Not you two, you." Ryko said pointing to Naruto.

"THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME???" Naruto said bursting with anger. Just then something appeared behind the two shinobi. Luckily for both of them Naruto just picked up his presences and pushed Sakura away while he blocked the attack with his already drawn kunai.

"Hmmm you're pretty good boy," the mysterious attacker said before breaking off.

"Damm two of them?" Sakura said realizing what just happened as she locked back at Naruto.

"No who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded.

"My name is Dawn," the mysterious assassin said pulling down the hood to reveal a woman with long black hair, and blue eyes. "It's really gonna be a shame if me or my buddy have to kill you, so please don't make us get serious ok?" Dawn said trying to flirt with Naruto.

"WHAT THE FUCK????? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND WOMAN????" Naruto said in shock and anger. *O shit you gotta admit she is pretty hot…*

"Naruto…" Sakura said looking over at him and Dawn. Then some weird vibe popped up. The vibe made her feel a bit useless in this situation. Not wanting this vibe to get any worse than it already is, Sakura regrouped with Naruto and asked him, "What next Naruto?" while her eyes were still focused on their attackers.

"Sakura-chan, I want you to run back to camp and get Kakashi Anko and Sasuke."

"But Naruto please let me help you!"

"No, these guys have a weird presence that tell me their gonna be tough for you or me to defeat."

"But Naruto!"

"Please Sakura-chan, just go find our team, I should be able to hold out while you look for them," Naruto said emotionlessly. Sakura didn't want to listen and she wouldn't listen. So without a moment's notice, she dashed for the two attackers, head first with speed. *I'm gonna help Naruto whether he likes it or not.* Sakura then jumped and tried to punch Ryko, but he blocked it with his left hand, much to Sakura's and Naruto's surprise.

"Is this all you have to offer, little girl? If so get out of my sight!" Ryko said in an elevated voice as he punched Sakura in the face, send her flying back into the forests. Luckily for Sakura, one of Naruto's clones cushioned her, as she flew though tree after tree, a total of 5 about 10 meters away. The clone dispelled and Naruto learned that Sakura was unconscious.

"YOU BASTARD YOU WILL PAY!!!" Naruto said releasing his rage.

"Oh? And you think you could be me?" Ryko said. "Come on Dawn let's show him what's he's getting into."

"Already one step infront of you Ryko!" Dawn said before appearing behind Naruto and knocking him out with a click on his neck.

"Sakura-chan………"were the last words he could hear muster out before falling unconscious.

-----END FLASHBACK-----

Just then, the memories came flying back to Naruto. It hurts him to remember such things but he was asking why he was here and the like. Just then he looked at his shackles and saw that there was nothing binding his cuffs together, however he felt the cuffs getting heavier and founded them to be dead weight for him. *Shit, I wonder that the hell's up with these handcuffs?* Just then he noticed that Ryko had led him into a huge and wide open area room. There was a lot of strange equipment machinery and tools that he had never seen before. But just then he saw something that he'd never seen before.

-**WARNING THE RATED M MATERIAL IS IN THE FOLLOWING READ AT YOUR OWN DISGRESSION- **

Naruto saw headless bodies, small puddles of blood surrounding the decapitated heads and bodies sliced open. He even noticed that there still some people that were still alive and the moans and screams deafened his ears as he tried not to look at the gruesome scenes of blood gore and inhumane that surrounded him. But it got worse.

Ryko then knocked on a locked down. Something slid out and eyes appeared.

"State your business with the doctor," the eyes behind the door said to the man.

"Seriously Dawn, are you gonna play sick games like this?"

"Man Ryko you're no fun!" Dawn said opening the door. "So the cuttie's awake huh?" Dawn said noticing Naruto behind Ryko.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING CUTTIE? OLD-" Naruto was about to finish when he heard a scream or a moan of a girl screaming.

*SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!* was the first thing that rushed to Naruto's mind. Naruto immediately rushed forwarded with his strong legs and pushed both Dawn and Ryko out of the way. What he saw would scar him for a while.

He saw a red-not pinki- headed girl naked with her tits and ass fully exposed. Something was over her tits and something up her ass. She held up by chains around her wrist and ankles and screaming in pain.

*O Kami… what the hell is going on here.?* Naruto just stood their shocked and speechless.

"So I see you've met the muscle behind our experiment, Karin." Ryko said walking up behind Naruto. "Dawn I think that's enough, stop the chakara extraction, I think that's enough samples for a while." Dawn nodded and turned off the machines. The machinery that was touching her tits and that was up her ass, quickly and painfully separated from her exposing her whole body.

Ryko whistled, Naruto closed his eyes-wanting to preserve his innocence for Sakura- and Dawn sighed and walked over to Karin and dressed her, since she was laying on the ground since the chains release her and she fell.

**-END OF THE M-RATED MATERIAL-**

"What the hell where you doing her!!!" Naruto demanded some explainations.

"Hey cuttie, take this piece of filth back to your cell for us huh?" Dawn said pushing the already standing and dressed Karin down next to him.

"Why don't you two take care of her for yourself." Naruto said but then Karin's hand touched Naruto's foot. He looked down and saw the look on her face. It telegraphed "Please don't leave me with those people, please!" without her having to say anything.

"Fine you two win," Naruto said, trying to help Karin up to her feet. She got on her feet and needed Naruto's help walking, although he couldn't use his hands. By that time Ryko and Dawn left the room through some other door. It was at this time, that Karin spoke. "Arigato-gonzaimasu,"

"For what?" Naruto asked a bit surprised that she talked.

"Not leaving me with those horrible people." Karin said smiling at him. He couldn't believe it. She was pretty much rp3d-censored- had smiled, and she wasn't like emotionally unstable or anything.

"No problem." Naruto said taking a closer look at Karin. She had many injuries, and it looked like she was beaten up before she was put through that torture device of hell. She had bruises and cut everywhere on her body, while her face was just dirty, nothing a quick soak in water couldn't fix.

"Ano…… do you mind if I hug your neck and use that to help myself walk?" Karin asked, blushing. Naruto was also blushing when he heard this, but he thought it would be okay and nodded. So she used her arms to latch on to his neck, and they walked back to Naruto's cell like this.

-END OF CHAPTER 6!!!-

BTW guys check the poll on my profile, just wanna know what you guys think really quick. Thanks a lot!

-Terms2k1


	7. Chapter 7

Silent Lover Chapter 7 The Plan/The Past

It was about 7am when Sakura just regained consciousness. She woke up, sat up and looked around. She noticed she was in a tent and wondered where. She heard some talking outside and wondered if Naruto was there, she didn't remember how long it was since she saw his face. So getting out of the sleeping bag, and putting on her normal mission attire, she walked out. Kakashi Anko and Sasuke were talking to a red haired man with a big gourd on his back. She sworn she saw him before, but couldn't put her finger on it. Then Sakura noticed the sand headband on his waist sash and that immediately triggered a memory. She remembered it was the ninja that Sasuke was fighting back at the chuunin exams, but forgot his name.

Kakashi turned around and, much to his surprise, noticed Sakura alive and awake. "So Sakura when did you get up?" Kakashi asked, making Sasuke Anko and the red headed man turn their attention to the pinkette.

"Ano…… just a few minutes ago, why is that important?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed and Anko explained the situation to her. "Well Sakura, see we were supposed to be aheading to the sand villiage, but." Anko paused trying to figure out how to word what happened.

"But what?" Sakura asked, wanting to learn of the new circumstances regarding the mission. "Well, we were and weren't supposed to be heading to the Suna." Anko said smiling. Kakashi facepalmed himself, Sasuke just looked disappointed and the red head gave Anko the what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"Hun, I don't think that worked, just let Gaara explain the situation." Kakashi said with his palm on his forehead protector.

"Who's Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"That would be me." The red head man answered. Sakura nodded in acknowledgement when-," HEY WEREN'T YOU THE GUY THAT TRIED TO KILL ME SASUKE AND NARUTO?!?!?!?!?!" came out of an extremely confused Sakura.

"Sakura, it's ok. Naruto made peace with him and so have I, Suna and Konoha are allies now so he is an ally." Sasuke said.

"Oh I see. And when the hell did we become allies?" Sakura said not wanting to believe this.

"About a few weeks after Tsunade became hokage." Kakashi added.

"And why do you expect-" was all she could say before a sand hand appeared to cover her mouth.

"You know it's really tempting to just crush your mouth, but for Naruto's sake, I'm going to. Just shut up ok?" Gaara said, somewhat pissed off. The sand disappeared from Sakura's mouth and she gasped for air. She then nodded at Gaara, and he continued to explain the situation, again.

"Ok so here's what happened. Suna's council sent a messenger to Konoha in hopes of showing some of the representatives from Konoha that we've grown and such." Gaara paused expecting to hear something from Sakura, who understood everything. Gaara then continued, "However our messenger was put in a genjutsu and some Suna rouges took the message and added that they send Uzimaki Naruto to be the representative. It's a good thing that the hokage sent his team along with him or else I don't know what would happen." Gaara finished.

"So let me get this straight, team 7 was never really expected to go to on this trip." Sakura asked, Gaara nodded and Sakura continued to clarify for herself," But then your messenger got ambushed and then we went on this mission." Gaara nodded again. "Ok so why are you here then?"

Gaara sighed and answered," Because the minute the messenger got back to Suna, I sensed something weird about his Chakara, it felt like something was extremely wrong with it. And to mine and the council's surprise, he was under a genjutsu. So the council immediately ordered me and my brother and sister to go stop you guys from coming. We arrived a bit too late however."

Kakashi nodded and then asked," Any reason as to why Naruto is wanted?"

"Possibly for his Chakara," a voice said coming from the bushes. The 4 leaf and lone sand shinobi turned to see a blonde woman whose hair was tied so there 4 pineapple tops, and was carrying a large what looked to be a fan on her back and a man with face paint over him dressed in black and carrying something on his back.

"Temari, Kankoro, did you two find any information as to where Naruto might be?" Gaara asked.

"We did, but the problem is the two people inside holding Naruto hostage." Temari answered.

"Who would those two be?" Gaara asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Dawn and Ryko." Kankoro answered, crossing his arms.

"Hmmm figures." Gaara said. crossing his arms and closing his eyes trying to think.

Anko asked," Who are those two?"

"They're S-Ranked missing criminals from Suna, they've evaded escape so many times with mere fakes that it's sad." Temari said scratching the back of her head.

"Why are they S-Ranked?" Sasuke asked, wanting to learn more of the enemy.

"Torture, and Chakara ejection and injection are what they're wanted for." Kankoro replied.

"Torture is understandable, but what's Chakara ejection and injection?" Kakashi asked.

"Dawn and Ryko would capture two people, both opposite gender of the other. They would torture them in an unknown location and break their wills to live. Once they've broken their wills or come close, they will begin their experimentation with Chakara ejection and infusion." Gaara answered, taking a breath and a moment for everyone to process the information before he continued.

"Hmm Chakara infusion and ejection, two new topics I've never heard of," Anko said rubbing her chin with her right hand before continuing," I wonder how this works."

"That's the problem though, nobody knows what happens to the victims," Gaara paused and saw the horrified look on the leaf shinobi's faces before continuing," We have never heard them succeed once even while they were ninja for Suna. This just escalated the situation to the next level where time is not on our side." Gaara said nodding.

"We need to come up with some sort of plan so we can save Naruto" Sakura pointed out.

"Agreed." Gaara replied, he then turned to Temari and Kankoro and asked," Where's the hide out?"

"Just follow us and we'll show you guys." Kankoro answered.

"Ok Anko Sasuke and Sakura, you three follow Kankoro to the site and scout the area. I have to ask Temari and Gaara a few questions here while I tear down the camp, Ok?"

Everyone nodded, and those 4 shinobi left.

------MEANWHILE-----

Light shined through the cracks of the jail cell that housed Naruto and Karin. As the light struck Naruto's eyes he woke up. He gave a quick yawn and scanned the area. The next thing he felt was someone hugging his chest area. Naruto looked down and saw Karin still sleeping, and hugging his chest. It was a fairly tight hold but it didn't bother Naruto much, he liked getting hugs from girls, he guessed it was just the way he was made. So he laid back down trying not to wake Karin up, but failing since he let his head crash on the bed thus waking her. She woke up and immediately started to blush, when she noticed that she was hugging Naruto. She jumped out of bed and surprised Naruto who gave her the what-the-hell face.

"Sorry if I uh.."

"Don't worry about," Naruto smiling at her with his foxy grin, trademarked since he was the only one with whiskers in Konoha.

"So ummm what's your name since I never got it yesterday." Karin asked looking away from Naruto, trying not to blush.

"It's Naruto, and I assume your name is Karin?" Naruto asked back.

"Yeah," she said getting up and walking over to the mirror and sink to wash her face. Naruto then thought that she would be able to explain what's going on here. So he got out of bed and noticed that his arms didn't have the shackles on him anymore. So he stretched his arms out and asked," So why are you here?"

"I'm here because they want my Chakara." Karin answered before splashing her face with cold water from the sink and washing it off.

"You're Chakara?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yea, they say it's unique saying that it can heal all wounds when it goes into someone." Karin responded wiping her face with a rag.

"So that must mean they want me because of my chakara as well then," Naruto said starting to figure things out.

"You're the 9-tailed kid huh?" Karin asked, making Naruto go into a bit of a shock.

"How do you know?"

"My chakara can heal others and sense other's Chakara. But you're had a weird chakara feeling to it, almost as if it had a mind of its own inside yours. So I assumed that you're a jinchuriki since I know nothing else of chakara like this." Karin responded sitting on the bed.

"So I gues that means you know who I am then, and my whole life story." Naruto said sitting next to her.

"Not really, but being a jinchuriki, it must be a pretty lonely beginning." Karin asked.

"Yea, for a while I was lonely. Then I made some amazing friends." Naruto said grinning.

"That sounds nice." Karin said smiling.

"Yea it got better for me. But for one of my other friends that I made recently, it was worse and worse until I met him." Naruto said.

"Hmmm you mean the Shukaku?" Karin asked

"Damm you're a smart girl, yea the Shukaku. How do you know these things? I'm starting to believe you're smarter than my friend Sakura." Naruto said in astonishment, he couldn't believe his lousy luck. He was falling for a girl that could possibly be better than Sakura.

"Well news travels quickly when you're living in Tea country, a while away from Konoha." Karin answered. She changed her sitting position from legs hanging out the bed and facing the wall to criss-cross position facing Naruto.

"Hmmm I see," Naruto replied and did the same, now sitting criss-cross facing Karin before continuing," So how did you end up here?" he asked her.

"Well… a few months back, my town was destroyed by those two," she said. This got Naruto's blood pumping, but Karin didn't notice it and continued. "I was the sole survivor of the attack, since I sensed their presence. So I tried to warn the others but they didn't believe me. Then those two attacked while I was able to escape." Karin paused for a bit and noticed that Naruto was getting angrier and angrier.

"Ano… Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is it ok if I rest my head on your lap?" Karin asked, blushing.

"Ano……………………………………………" Naruto paused for a bit letting his conscious fight it out.

-note bold represents the side that wants Karin Underlined represents the side that wants Sakura.-

**DO IT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!**

NO!!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!! YOU'VE ALREADY MADE PLANS WITH SAKURA!!!

**Come on this Karin person is hotter than Sakura and she's a lot nicer and such. **

Yea but you've know Sakura for a lot longer than this person! It's like a stranger giving candy to a baby! 

**Yea but there's one thing that she's given you so far kid.**

What's that?

**The Respect that you've always wanted remember? Sakura never gave that to you and she doesn't appreciate you enough to admit it. Just try moving on kid. **

Fuck it this side of me is right, just try moving on for now. BUT I STILL SAY YOU SHOULD CLING TO HOPE THAT SAKURA WILL REALIZE WHAT'S SHE'S MISSING IN YOU!

Naruto was done thinking and said to Karin smiling," Sure, be my guest."

"Ok Naruto-kun!" Karin said excitedly, and dug her head into his lap.

*Kun huh? I guess she already likes me.* Naruto thought to himself. He then asked her," Hey Karin, do you have any family?"

"Yea just my parents, but they were killed in the attack. Why do you miss your family Naruto-kun?" Karin asked looking up at Naruto.

"Well yea I miss my replacement family, but I never knew my real parents." Naruto responded.

"Your replacement family?" Karin asked confused.

"Well, my friends, but I've gotten close enough to call them all family." Naruto said grinning.

"That's nice, I've always wanted an -"was all Karin said before the cell door slammed open.

"Ok Karin it's time to go." Ryko said, entering the cell looking at Karin, who quickly clung to Naruto chest. Naruto put his arms around her and looked at Ryko with a look that telegraphed don't-mess-with-this-girl-or-else-shit-will look.

"Look kid we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Ryko said.

Naruto whispered something into Karin's ear and she nodded and they both stood up with Naruto in between Karin and Ryko.

"I guess the hard way it is." Ryko said taking out a remote device, and putting his hand over the button. "The minute I press this button, you're arms won't be able to move and I'll just beat the shit out of you until she comes with me."

"O yea? Try me then dammit!" Naruto said, getting pissed off. Karin was glad she met someone that she could trust and could fight. It hasn't even been a day and she made a good friend. Just then Ryko pressed the button and nothing happened. "What the fuc-"

*BAMM* Naruto socked Ryko out of the cell, he then summoned a clone created a raesengan and used it to break the cell wall, now that his hands were free.

"Quickly Karin, hop on!" Naruto shouted. Karin nodded and jumped on Naruto's back. And the two escaped.

End of Chapter 7

-**A/N THAT WAS A FAST UPDATE… JUST HAD LIKE 5 HOURS OF FREE TIME TODAY SO I MIGHT AS WELL WORK ON THIS. THANKS FOR READING! AND PLEASE DO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE, JUST CLICK MY NAME AND VOTE! THANKS AGAIN!!-the poll is just a simple question, please vote!- **

-Terms2k1


	8. Chapter 8

The Silent Lover chapter 8 The Escape

It was about 8am when Kankoro, Anko, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the place where Naruto was supposedly held prisoner. Anko had the group scan the area for traps and enemy patrols for about 15 minutes. It was at that time that Kakashi Gaara and Temari showed up after talking and listening to Gaara's gruesome explanation of Chakara injection and ejection-it involved addressing m-rated material so it doesn't go in the story again-. The masked man was looking a bit greener than when everyone saw him last, except for Kankoro, he didn't really notice it since he didn't know him much. Sakura broke the silence asking Kakashi," Kakashi-sensei, why are you… uhh greener?"

"Long story Sakura, long story." Kakashi said calming down his senses and returning his skin to his normal color. He then asked anko," So how did scaning the area work out?"

"No traps, no patrols, absolutely nothing was here! It's like this place would seem to be abandoned." Anko said with Kankoro Sasuke and Sakura agreeing with her.

"I see, dam, if only we had a Byuakyuugan that would see inside what's going on." Kakashi said.

"Well, we could always use Gaara's third eye." Kanokoro suggested.

"No, that's not as effective as the Byuakyuugan would be in this situation. Must I remind you Kanokoro that it's just a floating eye and can allow me to see things at a distance." Gaara said glaring at Kanokoro.

"So what now? I mean, the entrance to the base is down this slope and cave." Temari asked.

"I guess we barge in without asking." Anko suggested.

"You wouldn't think that's a bit TOO reckless?" Sakura added

"Kinda like Naruto?" Sasuke teased, but this made Sakura feel a bit guilty on the inside. Sasuke noticed this and patted Sakura on the back. She looked up to one of his smiles as he said," Hey, this is Naruto we're talking about, I'm sure he wouldn't go down without a fight,-" Sasuke was just about ready to finish that sentence when the front door of the base blew out.

-----EARLIER-----

At around 8am Naruto was carrying Karin on his back, seeing that she was still in no condition to run for quiet the while. He was in the front while two kage bushins followed him. They were getting chased by Ryko around this maze like complex. Although Karin had been in base for a month, she admitted to Naruto sometime while they were escaping that she wouldn't be able to guide him out. At that Naruto sighed and just kept running using his instincts to get him out.

After 15 minutes of running away from Ryko-who was swearing like a drunk sailor- they believed to have lost him. Naruto asked Karin," Hey is he gone?'"

"His Chakara signature has weakened so I would assume so." Karin was just about finished that sentence when she sensed something else coming from their left. Since they had just entered room that just spiraled up to the top, Karin noticed a big chakara signature from their left. So she blurted," NARUTO, SOMETHING'S COMING FROM 9 O'CLOCK!!!!" Naruto nodded and he and the clones jumped towards the wall and started beginning their ascent to the top of the spiraling room. Karin looked back and saw that it was some sort of a fire jutsu that she had never seen before since it melted the wall. *Thank Kami I saw that coming before it hit us* Karin thought to herself as she felt another charaka signature spring out. "NARUTO! BELOW AND TO OUR LEFT, INCOMING!!!" Naruto nodded and looked at his feet and felt something rumble, and looked at the opposite wall and saw some form of lava coming at him. Immediately, Naruto got down from the wall whispered to Karin," This might hurt a bit, hold on tight ok?" Karin closed her eyes and squeezed Naruto harder in acknowledgement. Naruto grinned as he readied a raesengan using on clone trailing him as the other one sped up. The clone readying the raesengan then dispelled once it was complete while the other one was ducking, almost as if it was to be used as a footstool for something. Naruto then jumped off the clone's back with enough force to break the ground underneath it. Naruto then slammed his raesengan against the ceiling, breaking it and allowing him to get through, all while dodging some hot lava getting hurled at him and Stalagmites popping out of nowhere. "DAMM THIS KID IS PRETTY GOOD!" was heard from under them, it sounded like Ryko.

"Ryko just clam down and ready your aim, we can still catch him, ok?" a voice said, Naruto noticed it was Dawn talking to him. Just then Karin noticed another big Chakara signature, but it wasn't an attack but rather a group of 6-8 ninja! She didn't know if they were friendly or not but told Naruto anyway. "Naruto, there looks like there are some ninja outside the big gate up there about 30 meters above."

"How many ninja are we talking about?" Naruto asked in reply.

"6-8 ninja. I'm not sure if they're friendly or not but it doesn't look as if they're inside the base."

"Karin that means there's an exit nearby then! Way to go!" Naruto replied a bit joyous about the fact that there's an exit nearby.

"Don't get cocky kid! We're not done yet!" Ryko said appearing in front of Naruto as he tried to punch land a body blow from on Naruto, who quickly jumped on top of his fist and landed on it with both legs. Naruto then roundhouse kicked Ryko's face making him hold it with his free hand and stagger away while Naruto ran off.

"Damm cuttie! Looks like I need to tie you down!" Dawn said appearing behind Naruto and Karin. She did a few hand signs and shouted EARTH RELEASE: HAND OF JUDGEMENT as she slammed her fist into the ground. Karin sensed the Chakara pouring out of her fist into the ground. "Naruto be careful here, stuff might shoot out of the ground and grab us!"

"No need to worry Karin we've made it to the gate!" Naruto said as he took a hard right. He summoned a clone and immediately charged up a raesengan. Just a few feet away from the big gate, the raesengan was finished and Naruto slammed it into the gate.

-----Present-----

Just then a loud bang erupted as ninja on both sides heard it.

"What the heck is going on?!" Sakura screamed.

"It looks like Naruto busted out." Kakashi said with his Sharingan activated. Sasuke also activated his Sharingan and nodded in agreement. Then out of the dust from the explosion, came someone running with some someone or thing on his/her back. Then the man jumped out of the dust and landed next to Gaara. He was panting and was carrying a woman with red hair and glasses on his back. She got his back and hugged him, saying "Arigato, Naruto-kun."

Sakura was speechless, Kakashi Anko and Sasuke were stunned and the rest of the Sand shinobi gave each other a what-the-fuck look. Karin then whispered something into Naruto's ears. He nodded and turned to Gaara. "Hey Gaara, long time no see no? Yea before you answer that, mind taking care of the 2 shinobi coming out of the gate?"

Gaara nodded, and turned his attention to the gates and saw two shinobi walk out of the unsettled dust, one was a female the other male.

"Dammit kid, you're screwed now!" Ryko shouted

"Ryko-kun, I think we're fucked."

"Why's that hun?"

"That's why." Dawn said point at Gaara who had just created sand under their feet. "Ryko and Dawn, I'd never thought we'd met personally." Gaara said trapping both of them in his sand coffin. They both muttered something but nobody could hear it. Then Gaara ended it with his famed sand burial, they were both dead and Suna was rid of two rouge-nin.

Sakura then looked over at Naruto who was exhausted, and walked up to him and asked him," Hey Naruto, you alright?"

"Sakura-chan? Yea, I'm*pant* fine*pant* to an *pant* extent. *exhales* Damm I needa sit." Naruto walked over to a nearby tree and sat down next to it. Karin and Sakura followed suit sitting next to the exhausted gennin. Sakura, who got a bit defensive when she noticed the red head following him, asked Naruto," Hey Naruto, who's the new girl?"

"O you mean Karin? Just my cellmate and now a good friend." Naruto paused taking a breather.

"Good friends?" Karin asked  
"Yea, I mean you did just help me save our asses back there, I mean if you didn't sense my friends outside I probably woulda gotten killed sooner or later." Naruto added, he then looked at Sakura who wanted to cry. Sakura felt extremely useless while this new girl had actually helped save herself and Naruto. She just wanted to break down in tears but didn't want to show it to Naruto. He looked at Karin, who nodded at him, and focused his attention on Sakura. Naruto put his left arm around Sakura's shoulders held her close and with his right arm he put it behind her head. He then gently pushed her head to his shoulders/upper chest area and he whispered to her ears," It's ok, go ahead and cry. Even the prettiest flowers can cry sometimes." Sakura then looked up at Naruto and she threw both arms around his waist, buried her head into his chest and began letting it all out while Naruto stroked her back with his right arm. Karin noticed this, smiled and stood up. She noticed that the rest of the group was just staring at them. "Umm……… would you guys like, go away for like 30 minutes?" Karin asked, not wanting to get yelled at by his teammates and such. Suddenly Anko grabbed Kakashi, who was about to say something to make the scene even more awkward, and walked off. "Hey Sasuke, our mission's complete, so just head back to the village, alright?"

"Wait what?"

"We don't need to head to Suna anymore because everything we need to know or that they wanted us to know was shown with those three over there," Anko said pointing towards Gaara and his teammates. Gaara nodded and told his team to report back to the council he wanted to ask Naruto something before he left. Naruto, who overheard that nodded and motioned Gaara to sit next to him. Sasuke and Karin were just staring at them while sitting down.

Sakura was still crying like a baby, Naruto held her deeply in her arms, and Gaara had to ask a rather serious question. Gaara took his seat and immediately asked it," Naruto, how strong have you gotten since I saw you last?"

Naruto laughed a bit before continuing," Just be glad that I'm not longer your enemy, hehehe,"

"Hmmpf I suppose I should be grateful to have the leaf's unpredictable ninja on our side,"

"While I should be grateful that I have Gaara of the Dessert on our side,"

"Well, I guess it was good seeing you again Naruto," Gaara said getting up before continuing," Till we see each other next time, I guess." And with that Gaara walked off and disappeared into the trees, leaving Team 7 plus one more alone somewhere in Fire country.

30 minutes passed by quickly for Naruto, who was enjoying every minute of the time he spent with Sakura, even though she was crying over pretty much nothing. Sasuke was up in a tree pulling a Shikamaru on the entire group, where he was just too lazy to not care about anything. Karin on the other hand just sat next to Naruto again and slept. She knew he wouldn't mind it since he didn't mind earlier. It was at this time that Sakura stopped sobbing and looked around. She noticed that nobody else was around except for Naruto, the red headed girl (she didn't like or trust her) and herself. Sakura then turned to Naruto and asked him," Hey Naruto, where's everyone?"

"They all headed back to their villages, amazingly." Naruto responded.

"Arigato gonzaimasu, Naruto," Sakura said as she hugged him.

"It's no biggie, anything for you Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he hugged her back. Sakura then stood up and waited for Naruto to stand up. Karin woke up since she felt the change in Sakura's chakara and got up as well. Then Karin asked Naruto," Hey Naruto, don't we have to go see Tsunade for something?"

"Huh when did you know that Tsunade was hokage?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"News travels fast when you're in Tea country." Karin smiled answering the question. Now Sasuke watched the conversation since the branch he was on was directly facing them. And normally, he wasn't one to fall for a simple smile of someone. But this one was different, he looked at the smile and it made his heart jump and skip a beat all at the same time. Sasuke was a total stranger to love, except from his parents, he knew nothing of it. Karin secretly noticed the jump in chakara from the boy sitting in the tree across him but she paid attention to what Naruto was saying.

"Ummm Karin I think you're gonna have to- O NO WAIT I REMEMEBER!!!!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Immediately he grabbed Karin's hand, threw her over his back and started running towards Konoha. Sakura was speechless again and Sasuke appeared to the speechless Sakura.

"Hey let's catch em," Sasuke said and Sakura nodded. They followed hastily the two back to Konoha.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Silent Lover Chapter 9

It was 10 am. Someone was screaming, someone was in shock and someone was in love. Nawh I'm gonna give you guys a lame intro like this. Anyway, this will probably be the last of this series. I have another idea in my head and I'll probably have the first chapter up by the weekend. Anyway… enjoy!

It was about 9 am. Sasuke and Sakura had just arrived at Konoha after sprinting to get back since they trailed Naruto and a foreign girl. Little did they know that Naruto and Karin got to the village about 20 minutes before they arrived and had already gone to see Tsunade.

"Come on Sasuke! We need to find them!" Sakura said as both she and Sasuke were running through the street.

"Let's try the Hokage office, I'm sure that they would be over there since that's what Karin, I believe that's what her name is, said." Sasuke answered back in reply. Sakura looked back at Sasuke and nodded in acknowledgement as the two quickly changed direction and headed for the office. Sakura was pushing herself a bit harder than Sasuke and got to the office first. Sasuke arrived a few seconds behind but he was slowing down since he didn't want to tire himself out.

The door leading into the main office of the building was left a little bit open, enough for sound to come through.

"Fine, well then," a voice continued. Sakura knew that that was Tsunade. She didn't want to miss the surprise so she quickened her pace, letting her adrenaline fuel her. "I hear by pronounce you," Tsunade continued as Sakura reached the door. She opened it as Tsunade finished.

"Karin Uzimaki!" Tsunade said with some enthusiasm. Sakura was shocked, Tsunade was too caught up in the moment to notice Sakura, Sasuke just got to the door to see Karin jump into Naruto's warm arms. Sakura was crushed, Sasuke was stunned while everyone else was happy and enjoyed the moment.

*I guess… I was too late to tell him how much I love him…* Sakura thought to herself as she quietly started crying and started walking down to the door.

"Wait WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke just had to blurt out since he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"O hey Sasuke, didn't notice you there for a minute." Naruto answered, still holding Karin in his arms.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked

"So you just got here huh?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded."Well… would you like to meet my adopted sister?"

"ADOPTED SISTER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke blurted out in total shock and amazement, while Kakashi and Anko entered the room through the window, both looking shocked.

"Hey Naruto, when did you decide to adopt?" Kakashi asked, still recovering from the shock.

"Well……………" Naruto paused before continuing.

"It was when we exchanged life stories. We both had a lot of stuff in common. She was an orphan, I'm an orphan. She's in love with someone, I'm in love with someone. And while we were escaping the base earilier, I mentioned to Karin that we needed to see Tsunade." Naruto paused, took a deep breath and continued. "You see, before I could pop the question, if she would like to be my sister, Ryko I believe, came in and started fusing up stuff, so I kicked his ass since Karin had done something to the device on my hands, and ran off with her hanging on to my back." Naruto paused and saw Kakashi Anko and Sasuke captivated before continuing. "And then we busted out, and I saw Sakura and then we sat down for like 30 minutes her in my arms Karin on my lap sleeping. I love that feeling ya know? To have two of my good friends need me yea?" Naruto was then interrupted by Karin. "Anyway…… After a good 30 minutes of that, Naruto got up and me and Sakura got up and I reminded him that we needed to see Tsunade about something. So he told me to get on his back which I did and he raced back to Konoha." Karin paused and looked at Naruto, who smiled and she continued." During the trip back, he asked me if I wanted to be his Sister. Of course I accepted because, the fact that I had just lost both my parents within the last few months, I was kinda living on my luck. Until onii-san(she's referring to Naruto) was captured." Kakashi Anko and Sasuke kinda understood what was going on but then,

"So Naruto, why did you ask Karin to be your sister?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… I've always wanted a little sister, to protect…" Naruto said shying away.

"Hehe, looks like Naruto's grown up!" Anko said with a big grin on her face. "Well, I guess you're gonna have some explaining to do then Naruto."

"To Sakura-chan?" Naruto said sighing. "I guess I do then. Well Karin go ahead and ask you know who." Naruto said smiling at his new sister.

"Ok Onii-san!" Karin said smiling.

"Who's the you know who?" Sasuke asked.

"O Sasuke, he might be closer than you think." Naruto said leaning out the window," Well later Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei,Anko-sensei!" Naruto said leaping out of the office.

"Damm, gotta love that kid." Tsunade said. "Anyway, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!!" Tsunade Screamed and everyone got out immediately.

"Well, Kakashi, I think you owe me a few Dangos huh?" Anko said getting closer to the masked man.

"Hmmm, maybe I do, maybe I don't," Kakashi responded nonchalantly.

"Dammit Kakashi you're no fun!" Anko said a bit frustrated.

"Well, you want Dango or what?" Kakashi said walking towards the entrance.

"Ok! Later Karin, Sasuke!" Anko said running after Kakashi.

"Well, that was awkward." Sasuke said." Well I guess I'll be seeing-"

"Ano…… Sasuke would you like to go out with me?" Karin asked with a major blush, she didn't notice Sasuke's blush while he didn't notice her's.

"………" Sasuke paused,*Damm, who would have guessed it, thanks Naruto.*"Sure why not? Wanna hit the Ramen bar?" Sasuke asked taking Karin's hand. Karin was extremely red while Sasuke was redder than normal. And so the two walked towards Ichiraku Ramen, and along the way, they started falling for each other.

-----Meanwhile-----

Sakura was at home, alone in her room on her bed. Her parents were away on a mission, and so we was all alone.*Maybe I do love Naruto, not Sasuke.* The thought of herself loving Naruto more than Sasuke scared Sakura. She didn't want to fall in love with the blonde knucklehead. But then something hit her, she realized why Naruto had given her to Sasuke. He wanted her to be happy for real. Naruto must have noted that when he was around Sakura and Sasuke, that she didn't like him there. So he simply gave up on trying to love her since he knew that she wouldn't return the feeling. Almost immediately Sakura started crying. She plowed her head against the against one of her pillows when she remember that Naruto's photo was under the pillow and she immediately took it out and start looking at it. Still crying Sakura cried harder as she confessed to herself, "I can't *Sniff* believe *Sniff* I'm saying *Sniff* this *Sniff* but, I LOVE YOU NARUTO!!!!!! *Sniff*" Sakura cried even more, letting it all out on her pillow.

"Did you really mean all that, Sakura-chan?" someone said outside the window. Sakura looked out the window and saw a blonde hair boy in an orange and blue tracksuit. *DID NARUTO JUST HEAR ME CONFESS???* Sakura was shocked, and she screamed. Naruto heard the full impact and he lost his balance for a moment and slipped, falling ten feet to the cold unforgiving ground below. Sakura then ran outside to check up on Naruto. "NARUTO!!!!" Sakura screamed as she checked her teammate for any serious injuries. Fortunately, Naruto was Naruto and he wasn't injured too badly, just a bad leg which would probably last for the rest of the day.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" erupted from the blonde boy, obviously missing the timing for screaming such things 2 minutes after.

"DAMMIT NARUTO PIPE DOWN!!!!" Sakura said asserting herself.

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN I HURTS!!!" Naruto screamed grabbing his left shin. Sakura sighed, and said to him," Sorry Naruto… about knocking you off the window, I guess you just surprised me."

"I'll forgive you if you can at least help me get back to me house." Naruto said grinning.

"Ok, no problem." Sakura said smiling, and helping Naruto up. It took them about 30 minutes to get to Naruto's house. Along the way they were just talking about stuff in general, but Sakura didn't want to bring up Karin and Naruto understood that so they tried to keep her out of the discussions that they were having. Eventually they reached Naruto's house.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, just leave me on the couch." Naruto said, and Sakura nodded as they headed towards the couch. The minute Sakura set Naruto on the couch, his stomach started to grumble. Naruto was embarrassed and Sakura was annoyed. "Ano…… Sakura-chan would you mind cooking a few instant ramen?" Naruto asked Sakura who sighed and replied," Now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry as well, I'll fix some for myself." Naruto smiled, and he asked her again,"So Sakura-chan did you mean what you said back in your room?"

Sakura paused, she honestly didn't know what to say to him. Sakura sighed, turned to Naruto and said," Well, Naruto i-"

"ONII-SAN!!!!!!!" someone said opening the door. *ONII-SAN??????* Sakura was thinking. "K-K-Karin?????" Naruto said looking at the door and saw his little sister running at him."Wait Karin, Slow down before you-OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was too late, Karin sat on Naruto's left shin as he screamed in pain. "Sorry!!!!!!!" Karin said hugging Naruto, who was still red after feeling the burning sensation.

"WOULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?????" Sakura exploded, about ready to walk over to and punch Karin.

"O, that's right I forgot to tell you," Naruto said scratching his head. "I adopted, Karin…"

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura screamed.

"Yea… that was my first reaction," Sasuke said, entering the door.

"Sasuke you knew about this too????" Sakura asked.

"Yea… unlike you who immediately walked out of the building, I stayed and listened to the whole explanation." Sasuke said crossing his arms

"Sakura-chan, you heard that?" Naruto asked

"Uh… yea… I guess I did.." Sakura said blushing and turning and turning away.

Suddenly Karin got up, walked over to Sakura, took her hand and sat her down next to Naruto. "You two should stay, eh Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked looking at the two of them.

"Yea, Karin-chan. It's pretty obvious that they are meant for each other." Sasuke said coming from behind Karin and wrapping his arms around her.

"And Naruto to answer you're question earlier, I did. I meant every word of it." Sakura said, looking at Naruto who was trying to sit up.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan,"

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun,"

And thus the silent lovers have made their voices heard, and the love resonates within the both of them.

FIN

-Aishiteru=I Love You in Japanese.-


End file.
